Mount
Mounts zijn een transportmiddel waar spelers op verschillende beesten en voertuigen kunnen rijden. Met mounts worden meestal beesten genoemd maar kunnen ook voertuigen zijn zoals een motor of een raket. Als je rijdt, rij je meestal op de rug van het beest of voertuig. Warlocks, Paladins en Death Knights kunnen hun eigen beest oproepen met een speciale spreuk. Het rijden op een mount is meestal sneller dan normaal lopen en sinds de uitbreiding van de Burning Crusade, zijn er extra mounts bij gekomen waarop je kunt vliegen. Mounts waren in het verleden erg duur maar zijn inmiddels al verlaagd en de training verhoogd is,om de prijzen in evenwicht te houden. Riding skills en abilities Sinds patch 4.0.1 hebben de meeste mounts geen intrinsieke waarden voor snelheid; hun snelheid hangt af slechts van de speler's riding skill. Ground mounts kunnen niet vliegen en flying mounts zullen gelijk de rijder dismounten als ze het water in gaan. Echter, ground mounts kunnen zwemmen (maar niets sneller dan zonder de mount). Er zijn twee aquatic mounts, een die overal kan worden gebruikt maar slechts met een +60% zwem snelheid en die op land kan lopen, en een ander die alleen onder water in Vashj'ir kan worden gebruikt, maar beweegt zich voort met een +450% zwem snelheid. Vanity mounts verlenen geen voordelen (en vereisen dus geen riding skill of character level). Apprentice: Level 20 Apprentice riding skill (75) kost voor training en een bijkomende voor elke mount, beide verminderd door de bijbehorende reputation korting. Verhoogd snelheid met 60%. Journeyman: Level 40 Journeyman riding skill (150) kost voor training en een bijkomende voor elke mount, beide verminderd door de bijbehorende reputation korting. Verhoogd snelheid met 100%. Expert: Level 60 Expert riding skill (225) kost voor training en een bijkomende voor elke mount, beide verminderd door de bijbehorende reputation korting. Verhoogd snelheid met 150% in de lucht en 100% op de grond. Vliegen in Northrend vereist Cold Weather Flying training, terwijl vliegen in Eastern Kingdoms en Kalimdor een Flight Master's License vereisen Artisan: Level 70 Artisan riding skill (300) kost voor training, verminderd door de bijbehorende reputation korting. Verhoogd snelheid met 100% op de grond en 280% in de lucht. Master: Level 80 Master riding skill (375) kost voor training, verminderd door de bijbehorende reputation korting. Verhoogd snelheid met 100% op de grond en 310% in de lucht. Overzicht Basis mounts Racial mounts Raciale ground mounts zijn typisch de eerste mounts die spelers zullen verkrijgen. Om een raciale ground mount te kopen moeten spelers ofwel hun ras' mount kopen (zoals paarden voor humans, of wolven voor orcs), of exalted staan met dat ras' representatieve factie (zoals exalted met Darnassus om sabers te kopen). Class-specifieke mounts Epic ground mounts Aquatic Mount The 1st aquatic mount was introduced to the game in Patch 3.1.0. Trading Card Game Mounts All the TCG mounts must first be unlocked using a code found on a loot card, then they can be purchased from Landro Longshot in Booty Bay. } |None |-class="alt" | : |60% | |Apprentice (75) |- | : |100% | |Journeyman (150) |-class="alt" | : |60% | |Expert (225) |- | : |280% | |Artisan (300) |-class="alt" | : |100% | |Journeyman (150) |} BlizzCon Mounts The BlizzCon Mounts comes from the BlizzCon Welcome packages. The mounts must first be unlocked using a code found on the Blizzard Convention Card, the NPC's for unlocking the mounts can be found in Valley of Honor, Orgrimmar if you are Horde or in Forlorn Cavern, Ironforge if Alliance. } |Requires level 30 and Apprentice Riding skill (75); Mount speed capabilities based on player's riding skill. |} Legendary Mounts Flying mounts Holiday mounts Recruit a friend These mounts are obtainable by recruiting a friend with the Recruit-A-Friend program. Achievement System These mounts are obtainable by completing certain achievements. Mounts en:Mounts Categorie:Game termen Categorie:World of Warcraft mounts